Cien septiembres
by Chiwibel
Summary: Remus viaja en el tren de los recuerdos. Empate por el primer lugar del reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Primer** lugar del reto, en empate con **Colgado de un árbol** de **Miss Lefroy **(el cual está cien por ciento recomendado y deberían ir a leerlo justo ahora).

* * *

><p>Remus viaja en el tren de los recuerdos. Este fic participa para el reto especial: <em>"Primeras veces"<em> del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_, con el personaje **Remus Lupin**.

_Harry Potter_ y compañía son propiedad de _J. K. Rowling_.

Podríais ubicarlo en el septiembre del cuarto o quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts por si se encuentran en la necesidad de mayor exactitud temporal. De paso, me esforcé por evitar que fuese SiriusxRemus de manera muy clara, preferí dejar el ámbito amoroso ambiguo para que cada lector lo lea como le acomode.

Y sí, me inspiré muchísimo en _Cien años de soledad_, debe notarse con el comienzo y los saltos temporales sin ton ni son. Y el título. Y todo. Son las tres de la mañana, yo solo quiero morir en paz. MORIR. EN. PAZ.

De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejad un comentario si les es de su agrado.

También publicado en AO3 por el mismo nombre, misma autora.

…

**Cien septiembres.**

…

Muchos septiembres después, sentado en un alféizar de la enfermería del castillo, Remus John Lupin había de recordar aquella lejana mañana en que sus padres lo habían acompañado al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Aquella vez había sentido mucho y había sentido poco, culpaba a la sobrecarga de estímulos que recibían sus sentidos. El estruendoso murmullo de la gente, la cegadora luz del no muy habitual día soleado, los pasos, el arrastrar de las maletas, animales y objetos que jamás había visto y que emitían sonidos que jamás había oído.

Sólo podría describir que se había sentido ahogado. Tanto por lo anterior como por la semilla de nervios que empezaba a germinar dentro de sí a una velocidad desorbitante, pues el joven Lupin no era un chico normal preparándose para su escolaridad en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, no. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo y como tal, se transformaba con cada luna llena.

Como no recordaba mucho de su vida antes de ser mordido, tampoco era muy consciente de las noches cuando cambiaba y siempre estuvo bajo el amoroso cuidado de sus padres, nunca había sentido que algo podría realmente salir mal. Hasta ahora, que estaría solo.

—Estamos a una lechuza de distancia—dijo su padre a lo largo del verano de aquel año incontables veces.

—Todo saldrá bien—dijo su madre una única vez. Que no lo hubiese repetido más le añadía un peso extra a Remus en su mochila metafórica de preocupaciones.

Alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su padre. La ansiedad que mostraba éste le sumaba unos cuantos años a Lyall y sólo empeoraba el nudo de su garganta. Miró a su madre buscando consuelo y su expresión le era tan confusa e indescriptible que nunca sabría decir, ni cuando dio clases a Harry y mucho menos luego de mudarse con Sirius, si lo había encontrado pero aseguraría que había logrado distraerlo. Tal vez ése había sido el objetivo después de todo.

—Con esa cara de miedo seguro que la boina seleccionadora te deja en Hufflepuff—espetó su madre, bromeando.

—Sombrero, Hope, es el sombrero seleccionador—suspiró Lyall relajando los hombros—, y nuestro Remus es demasiado inteligente para eso, tal vez hasta quede en Ravenclaw.

Habían tenido esa conversación seis, ahora siete, veces pero agradeció el gesto de todas formas. A pesar de ello, nunca creyó que quedar en Hufflepuff fuese realmente algo malo, luego confirmaría que estaba en lo cierto gracias a formar parte de una Orden con Hufflepuffs valerosos, Slytherins bondadosos…

—Y un hombre lobo con un corazón más grande que la luna misma, Remus—había comentado Sirius mucho después de ese primer día y mucho antes de este último día.

Volvió al andén de sus recuerdos para revivir el momento exacto en el que todo quedó en absoluto silencio excepto por el silbato del expreso que sumergía a todos los demás sonidos en el mar de impresión que causó con la resonancia producida. Era su señal para subir y encaminarse a Hogwarts. Se despidió de sus padres abrazándolos con la mayor fuerza posible y fue allí donde su padre dijo por primera vez una frase que oiría a lo largo de su vida siempre sujetándolo de los hombros con fervor y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Que sepas que siempre puedes volver conmigo.

Luego de eso, el trayecto a Hogwarts era borroso, incluso su caminar hasta el Sombrero estaba compuesto por imágenes descoloridas y murmullos entrecortados. Lo único que recordaría a ciencia cierta eran sus manos sudorosas, los gritos y aplausos desde la mesa de Gryffindor y los centelleantes ojos de Albus Dumbledore.

Se llenaría la boca de los chocolates de aquella vez de nuevo si se lo permitiesen sin importar las bromas de James y Sirius. Le habían intimidado la primera vez que los vio, tan bulliciosos y curiosos, y pensó hasta en pedir un cambio de cuarto al descubrir que ellos serían sus compañeros. Sería difícil disimular su condición viviendo con ellos y pasó su primera noche en Hogwarts repasando e ideando medidas de precaución. Decir que ninguna de ellas fue ciento por ciento efectiva a la larga estaría de más.

Aun así, le sirvieron para sobrevivir y disfrutar de sus primeras clases. Recordaría con cariño las cosquillas en el estómago que sintió al hacer levitar su primera pluma y cómo James había hecho explotar las de dos muchachos que tenía delante. Jamás admitiría que casi mojaba los pantalones en su primera clase de vuelo, más que todo porque Sirius había encantado su escoba (y les había hecho perder veinte puntos porque las prioridades de James no estaban muy bien definidas en aquel entonces). No contaría Historia de la Magia, Binns dormía a sus alumnos de tal manera que podría transformarse ahí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta. Estuvo tentado a promover alguna vez clases nocturnas para comprobar su teoría.

Supondría después que sus planes fallaron más por su propia culpa y deseos de acercarse a la gente que por la "vasta inteligencia y perspicacia" de los que serían los Merodeadores. Por supuesto, nunca se atrevería a quitarle la ilusión a Sirius.

Remus sonrió en un suspiro, dejándose llevar por el resto de sus memorias. Varias felices, varias tristes, todas memorias que dejaría intactas a pesar del sufrimiento. No valía la pena ocuparse de los hubiera y sólo quedaba hacer de lo que quedaba lo mejor para quienes quedaban en honor a los que ya no estaban.

Oía la voz de Sirius llamarlo detrás de su espalda y la voz de su madre detrás del tiempo.

—_Todo saldrá bien._


End file.
